Please Submit Your Ocs
by ForeverEternalLove
Summary: See inside for requirements and info, and a summary of what the story will be about. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm trying something new. It's an OC story and we need lots of OCs. It's a collab with my friend who has yet to create an account. It's a story where someone gets an RV and we all go on a road trip for the summer with the other characters. We need lots of OCs, so submit away. Also, we need to know how they get along with everyone.**

**The story won't be up for a couple weeks, but you can expect this to be updated with news foor the story every so often.**

**Also, to anyone who is reading Destroyed In Seconds, I'm putting the story on hold for a bit. Sorry.**

**Here's our OCs for examples and for what you need to put.**

**Also, Kenny and Craig are taken, so we won't accept OCs requesting them.**

**One final thing, feel free to make your OC the same gender as your love interest.I write slash, so I obviously have no problem with it. Here we go!**

**My friend's OC**

Name: Alison Brooke Hayes 

Gender: Girl 

Crush: Kenny 

likes: Loud Music, Writing, track 

dislikes: happy people, other annoying sub catagories of people, school 

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, wavy hair, good physique... haha, average height 

personality: sassy, sarcastic, smart, a really good friend to people 

interests: reading, writing, listening to music 

family: parents deceased, moved to south park to live with her cousin (Clyde) 

Hobbies: Same as interests 

Sports: Track

talents: writing, running 

faults: overly sassy. haha, sarcastic, swears too much, perverted... 

good qualities: smart, can be nice, gives good advice 

age: 17

**And my OC**  
>name; Cassidy Michelle Roberts<p>

gender; female 

crush; Craig 

likes; My Chemical Romance, writing, singing, dancing 

dislikes; annoying people, happy-go-lucky people, anyone who does anything bad to any of her friends 

Hair; black waist length curly (ringlet-y) with side swept bangs

eyes; dark dark brown eyes

physique: pretty curvy but skinny, average height 

personality; emo, semi antisocial unless your her friend, if shes not listening to music she is singing, kinda out of it 

interests; being famous, writing a novel, just doing something generally cool in her life 

Family; mother and father are divorced, they disowned her for a reason she is not aware of, she moved to south park to be with her friend who had to move their a bit ago because he parents died and she had to live with her cousin 

hobbies; singing, dancing, writing, playing guitar  
>sports; dances <p>

talents; singing, dancing, writing 

faults; swears WAAAAY too much, anti social, doesn't really always think about what shes saying before she says it 

good qualities; really nice if you get to know her, will go to the end of the world to protect those she loves, very smart

age; 17

**SUBMIT YOUR OCs BY REVIEWING OR PMing ME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you ALL for all of the OCs! We haven't decided which we will be using yet, but we have plenty now!**

**As for the story, since it's going to be a summer road trip, if y'all want you can submit some places you'd like to see them go to during the trip! It's not a requirement, but if you want to see some place in the story that's all good!**

**Okay, more news will come eventually!**

**Sincerely,**

**L&S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! We've picked the OCs we are going to use for the story! Here we go!**

**Darkslayer18's OC Sam Hall (love interest Butters)**

**Christiansoldier5's OC Benjamin Lakodski (love interest Bebe)**

**Mental Panda's OC Alyssa Cortes (love interest Cartman)**

**SweetSinister's OC Kim T. Cartman (love interest Clyde)**

**sin-sin72's OC Sinthiya Grace Raven (love interest Tweek)**

**Zaya1011's OC Lexie Nicole Stankiewic (love interest Stan)**

**and ThisDemolitionLover's OC Mia Louise Carson (love interest Kyle)**

**Thanks to y'all for submitting your OCs, sorry we couldn't use them all.**

**My friend and I are going to start writing soon but the story will not be up until after June 17th.**

**Talk to y'all later.**

**I may or may not say y'all too much.**

**-L&S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola.**

**Another update:**

**My friend's (the one who I am collabing with) account name thingy is…**

**guineasaurusrex4848**

**Please check out her account and if when the actual story is put up anyone who favorites me should favorite her too. Yeah…**

**Also, please do not review expressing your disappointment of us not choosing your OC. If you watch South Park you should be old enough to know that we can't choose everyone and we have to pick ones that will work with the story. All of the OCs were good (except for maybe a few… just kidding (or not O.o)) but some just won't work with what we are writing. Be mature, please.**

**Sounds harsh but it needs to be said (not to mention that I have anger issues and can't really control what I do when people piss me off)**

**-L&S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait with no new news, but SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! :)**

**Anywho, we are starting on working on the story now, but we've changed the plot.**

**we've decided to become stranded on a really awesome island.**

**Yeah!**

**And though very illogical, it has a bunch of houses and stuff and it's cool.**

**we figured a cool island would be a lot more fun to work with.**

**Yeah, so that's all.**

**The story will be up soon and stuff.**

**Buhbye,**

**L&S**


	6. Chapter 6

K so the story is up. It's titled:

Heaven Help Us Now, Come Crashing Down

It took us an hour to decide the title, and we chose this cuz the song Heaven Help Us by My Chemical Romance is amazing.

-L&S


End file.
